When Arranged Marriage Applies
by Fujiwara Yuri
Summary: He never wanted to marry someone that was idiotic and unattractive girl like her. He wanted someone who is as beautiful and sexy as the girls he played with. Yet, no matter what he does, she is still his wife. Rewritten/Hiatus
1. Unexpected Wedding

Disclaimer: Over my sore butt

**A/N**: I gave in to temptation again. I don't really know how the wedding goes but nevertheless, I hope I described it just the way it should be. So whatever, Enjoy! Age: N-19, M-17

**Revised:** 12/29/08

--

**When Arranged Marriage Applies**

**by: Fujiwara Yuri**

_Rated T_ for teens

--

**Summary**: He never wanted to marry a girl that was idiotic and homely girl like her. He wanted someone who is as beautiful and sexy as the girls he played with. Yet, no matter what he does, she is still his wife.

--

**Prologue**

_The Unexpected Wedding_

Have you ever wondered if arranged marriage still exists in this world? If you think that there are no arranged marriages that still happen in this world then think again for this story is where arranged marriage was applied to two young people who are completely different in terms of personality. Well arranged marriages are arranged because of family pride.

That is one thing that I have to say.

Well it all started when the Hyuuga Clan decided to arrange a marriage for Mikan and Natsume. Mikan was part of the Sakura Clan. The Sakura Clan is the family wherein the Hyuugas may choose whoever they like to marry but because Natsume was terribly upset, he doesn't care on whoever he marries. So the elders picked the girl that they thought best suited him.

And so there poor Mikan Sakura was. Walking towards the altar with her beautiful and designer made wedding gown. Her silver colored high stiletto shoes were making her feel even worse every minute she walks and the veil that covered her face was concealing her embarrassed face. Nevertheless, she continued to make her way to the red-eyed man.

She walked on a vast place where she can see pink gowns and tuxedos worn by guests. Petals were scattered just on the side and not on the way. Mikan's face scrunched when she found the egoistical guy she has ever met in her whole life, Hyuuga Natsume. They were getting married because of a stupid family pride. And damn it, why did the elders chose her and not her sister Misato. Misato likes him and besides, Misato is prettier.

Natsume took her by the hand and kneeled down. The priest went on with the blessings and so on. Both of them said the traditional 'I do's' without passion in it. Both were even scared with what was happening. It was too early to be married. For goodness sake, Natsume was still nineteen and Mikan was seventeen but it was part of the Clan's rules. The eldest of the family should be married at the exact age of nineteen. Well, that applies to Natsume actually.

"You may kiss the bride..." A flustered look made its way on Mikan's face. Natsume? Well, he just had the same stoic, cocky face but his eyebrows were furrowed. Guests were waiting for the groom to kiss the bride. It was a happily-ever-after sight on the guests eyes but if only they knew that it was just an arranged marriage.

Natsume lifted the veil and saw Mikan's face. His lips was getting near as Mikan caught her breath.

"Shut the hell up. I'm not even interested in these kinds of things." he whispered.

Their lips didn't even touch. Yet, it was like a kiss in the guests eyes, even for the priest who was near to both of them. It didn't even barely touch her lips. An applause was heard throughout the church. Tears of joy escaped from overly acting women and smiles were plastered on the groom's parents.

The bride's parents just faked a smile. They knew that the Hyuuga groom didn't touch Mikan's lip. They read Mikan's face. With the fake smile that was etched on her face and the tears that were obviously the 'tears of anguish'. Nevertheless, they smiled. It was the only thing that they could do to support their daughter. To smile.

A tear escaped from Mikan's eyes. It was not 'tear of joy' nor was it a 'tear of sadness'. It was the tears of anguish. She knew that she was not too good enough for Natsume. She couldn't actually surpass Natsume's standards of a girl. Considering how many rich and beautiful girls he dated, it was impossible for her to reach.

It was as if her heart was broken. She cried ignoring the whispers that she could barely hear. She smiled trying to prove to them that she cried because she was happy. But what she felt inside can never be changed.

In a blink oh an eye, Natsume walked out of the church. The applause, the tears and the smiles were all fake on his point of view. One thing is for sure, he's going to the bar having his great time with his friends and his girlfriends. He doesn't care for his now-called-wife. He doesn't care even the slightest bit of her. She was just a nuisance. A disturbance to his freedom.

The bride stood still, petrified. Thinking,

"I'm not also interested in these kinds of things"

--

--

--

_End of the chapter_

--

--

--

...:'':...

**A/N:**

I made some changes in this chapter and it's not that noticeable anyway. Just a few mistakes that have been corrected that's all. Oh, and I added Mikan's sister, Misato. She's a big fan of Natsume and she totally likes him.

nova-chan :D


	2. Undesired News

**Disclaimer**: Over my lazy butt.

**A/N**: Second Chapter's here. Thank you for your wonderful encouragements and reviews! Have fun reading!

--

**When Arranged Marriage Applies™**

**by: Fujiwara Yuri**

_Rated T_ for teens

--

**Summary**: He never wanted to marry a girl that was idiotic and homely looking like her. He wanted someone who is as beautiful and sexy as the girls he played with. Yet, no matter what he does, she is still his wife.

--

**Chapter 1**

_Undesired News_

With every step Mikan took and the clicking sound made by her stiletto heels, she recalled the shocking event that led her to walk back to her new home alone. It was supposed to be their honeymoon today but she knew that he will never come for he will just pass his time drinking or 'playing' with his girlfriends.

She raised her bridal gown's skirt up and strolled inside Natsume's big white mansion. She took little steps up the stairs and unconsciously, her tears escaped from her eyes. She was sad and her heart was in melancholy at the very moment. She wanted to be married and have beautiful children to take care but because it was too impossible for the both of them, she was heavy-hearted.

When she reached inside the room, there were two beds set inside. The other one was wrapped in pink cloth with four pillows while the other was black velvet fabric with a lot more pillows. Clearly, Natsume had a better bed than hers but it was still fine for her. She was used to sleeping in a futon what else if it's a bed?

Her things were there too. Big, bulky bags were at the side of the pink bed. Mikan looked at the bag and opened them. She got her nightdress and went inside the bathroom. She changed her clothes into comfortable ones.

--

Five kilometers far from their substantial house, Natsume was having the time of his life drinking, kissing, dancing wildly with girls. He didn't care about his new wife. She will just be a simple, homely and stupid girl. Not like these women who were in front of him. They were sexy and hot.

"Oi, Natsume, aren't you supposed to be with your wife?" Mochu seriously asked but his face wasn't. He was drunk with all the alcoholic drinks he drank. Natsume stopped kissing the girl beside him and took a glance at him.

"Yah, right. She's just an unsightly piece of junk." he drank the beer and continued, "I'd rather look at someone else's poop than her disgusting face." he put the bottle down and continued to kiss the blond haired girl.

"Ahaha... Nice one, bro." Tsubasa, another friend of Natsume told him. "Hey... Do you have a picture of your wife?" Tsubasa drank his bottle of beer. Natsume just passed his phone to Tsubasa as he took it. He looked at the pictures gallery and found _only_ one picture of Mikan.

"WOAH! She's pretty, man." Tsubasa's eyes went wide. Mochu and Koko took a little peek at the phone and saw Mikan smiling but I tell you, she's not looking at the camera. Mikan wasn't aware when Natsume took the picture.

"Can I have her?" Koko begged. He gave a puppy dog pout to him but it was no use. "Please." Natsume looked at him.

"I wish I could. But the elders wouldn't let me." he emit a deep breath. "How I wish that I wouldn't have been the next heir to the company then you could have that idiot." he shut his eyes and raised his head up to see the ceiling.

--

Mikan lied down on her bed, waiting for Natsume to arrive. She fiddled and played with her hair while looking at the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing in the whole world. And finally, after long hours of waiting for him, the door opened revealing Natsume with hickeys on his neck.

Mikan was shocked.

She doesn't know what to do or what to say. Should she ask him why there were red marks on his skin just like what a wife should do? Or should she just stay quiet and pretend that she didn't saw the hickeys?

She sat down on the bed and crossed her legs and arms. "Wow. How nice of you to just leave me alone in the church." she sarcastically said and stood up. Maybe it would be best if she would act as a wife now. "Where'd you go?"

"It's none of you're business." he stated coldly. And walked towards his bed and tiredly lied down.

"None of my business? None of my freaking business? Don't you know that I was worried?"

"Then don't be. It's not your problem where I go or what I do. You're just my wife. I don't love you, you don't love me." he exclaimed. "I knew it. I should have been the one who picked the girl in the Sakuras. You're too simple, homely and idiotic." he murmured but Mikan heard it all. She bit her lip and decided to sleep as well. Tomorrow's going to be a nice day, if she manage to survive that is.

The next day, the sun shone brightly inside the big room of Mikan and Natsume. They were still sleeping but Mikan was the first one to wake up. She stood up and stretched her arms. She took a little peek at Natsume and frowned.

"I knew I should have declined the offer. But, my brothers and sisters needed it." she fixed her bed and went inside the bathroom and did her morning routines.

Natsume, who was pretending to be asleep, heard it all.

Mikan was in the tub, enjoying the warm water touching her skin. She felt relieved at the moment. She pondered about being the wife of Natsume Hyuuga while rubbing some shampoo on her hair.

Maybe, it was the best idea to decline the deal the Hyuuga elders offered. She was having a hard time being the wife of the Hyuuga heir. Natsume was too cold and too mean that she doesn't want to be with him.

She would never love him. Right at the moment, she loathe him. Moreover, despised him for he isn't worthy of her love. But it was all to late. If only, there was something she could do or someone could do it for her.

She went out of the bathroom wearing an orange sun dress and a pair of havaianas slippers. Her hair was tied in low pig tails and her lips painted with pink gloss. She was planning to go to her best friends to talk to them and have fun with them. She wanted to have fun too, right? Because her husband is having a fun time as well.

She went downstairs and found her husband's grandmother beckoning her to follow. She nodded and followed. They went inside her office and sat down.

"How are you, dear?" The old lady dressed in dark blue granny gown asked. Grandma sensed her reluctance to answer. "Trouble with Natsume-kun, I presume?" Mikan bit her lower lip and nodded. Mikan anticipated a scowl on grandma's face but saw her smile and giggle. "That's my Natsume-kun" she stated proudly.

"Tell me, what's been bothering you now?" Grandma sipped a bit of her black currant tea and glanced back at Mikan.

Mikan hesitated but nevertheless answered. "Eto... how do I put this?... Umm... Hyuuga-san and I don't get along well. He wanted to change his wife and despised me and I feel the same thing too." Mikan lowered his head. Grandma rested her head on her palm.

"So that's the problem?" Grandma asked. "That's not all. He thinks I'm an idiot and he thinks that I'm not pretty enough to be called 'Mrs. Hyuuga'."

"Is that so?" Grandma poured more tea on both of their cups and said, "I've been craving to tell you this, Mikan, but you're going to France and study there until you are capable of running some businesses owned by the Hyuugas."

"WHAT?!" she screamed in front of grandma's face.

--

--

--

_End of the Chapter _

--

--

--

◊...:'':...◊

∫**a/n**∫

Umm... how do you find it?? I know, Natsume is kind of a bastard here but I promise you that he'll be good... if it's possible... I'm still aiming to reach at least three thousand or two thousand. Hmm... I'll update my other story... soon...

»Review if you want to but it would be nice if you would... I'd be motivated to update my story...«

novå-chªn ◊.◊


	3. Unnoticed Leave

**Disclaimer**: Over my lazy butt.

**A/N**: Third one! Oh, I really appreciate your marvelous reviews. Oh and don't get too surprised when you read this story... There'll be a lot more coming.

--

**When Arranged Marriage Applies™**

**by: Fujiwara Yuri**

_Rated T_ for teens

--

**Summary**: He never wanted to marry someone that was idiotic and unattractive girl like her. He wanted someone who is as beautiful and sexy as the girls he played with. Yet, no matter what he does, she is still his wife.

--

**Chapter 2**

_Unnoticed Leave_

It was finally time to leave. The leave that was kept secret to him and only to him. Mikan packed her things neatly inside her luggage bags. Finally, God answered her call. She will be leaving him for the sake of educating herself into a proper lady. A lady that will surely suit the Hyuuga heir. And by the time she comes back, she'll have the most awful revenge she'll give to him. If she can give him that revenge that is.

"Grandma, thank you." she bowed a little and smiled for the last time to her grandmother. She felt tears threatening to fall from her eyes. And so, a single tiny tear indeed dropped. A tiny little tear that meant to say thank you.

"Be carefully, dear." Grandma waved and waved her right hand. "Be sure to eat properly and be friendly to the people around you." she sent a flying kiss to Mikan.

Mikan turned around and took a long deep breath. She strolled towards the plane and gave her ticket to the person in charge. And went inside the first-class section in the plane.

_Was it really the best for her if she would go abroad?_

Certain questions remained unanswered as she flew to France.

--

"Oi, Natsume! Looks like you're finally free. Eh?" Tsubasa smirked and turned to look at the drunk raven-haired guy who was still making out with a new hot blonde girl.

"So where is your wife?" Koko inquired. Natsume looked at both of the boys and gave them an uninterested sleepy look.

"I don't know and I don't care." he said and grabbed the nearest bottle of beer and drank it up. "I'm more than glad that I can't see her hideous looking face." Sadly, he can't even remember her face. The only feature he could remember is the big captivating hazel eyes of her.

"I think you're making the biggest mistake of your life trying to make your wife loathe you even more." Tsubasa was serious as he whispered those words that only he can hear.

"What did you say, Andou?" Natsume asked and gave him an inquisitive look. Tsubasa smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, nothing. I was-was just talking to myself." he laughed and drank more beer.

--

_Mikan's Point of View_

I opened my eyes and found out that the plane was about to land. I excitedly looked outside the window and there it was, France's airport. I sighed not because of frustration but because I was glad.

I looked at my side and saw a blonde-haired guy and he was still sleeping. He looked handsome. Probably, he is here to visit his girlfriend. With his looks, I know that he's probably just like Hyuuga.

He might have a dozens of them. Tch. I just despise guys like these.

-end of Mikan's POV-

Mikan glared at the sleeping guy with all her might. She just wanted to release all her anger to his sleeping face while she still can. Then, without any warning, the guy opened his eyes. Mikan quickly diverted her attention back to the window.

"Ano..." the guy tapped her shoulder. She looked at him with an inquisitive look. "Could you be the wife of Hyuuga Natsume?"

She stared at him in awe. How did he know that she was Hyuuga Natsume's wife? Is he a stalker or probably more than that?

"Uhm... yes. My name is Mikan Sa... I mean Mikan Sakura-Hyuuga." she smiled and gave a hand out to shake with him. He gladly shook her hand and smiled as well.

"I'm Ruka Nogi, your husband's best friend." He smiled warmly at her.

What did he say? Did she just hear it wrong or does she need a hearing aid for that?

"Oh." was all she could say. That's odd. Natsume and his best friend have totally different personalities. Maybe, maybe this guy has the same personality with Natsume but he was just acting. He might even have dozens of girlfriends and better yet, played with all of them in the bed. Mikan shuddered at what she thought.

"I could see that Natsume has picked the right girl for him." he complimented. "You sure are lucky since you married Natsume." Boy, how wrong he was. She could feel her brows twitching at the statement he said. If it would have been possible, she would have filed a divorce after their marriage.

Seeing Mikan troubled, Ruka decided to ask her. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." she looked back at the window and lied her head on her palm.

--

"Hyuuga Natsume." her grandmother said sternly. It was one am and the raven-haired guy was drunk. His face was red, he walks like a retarded drunk and he smells like beer.

"What?" he answered back. He sure was in a bad mood.

"I'll just say this once and only once..." Natsume sat down on the stairs and ruffled his hair. "You'll be going to France." his eyes shot up to her grandmother.

Did he just hear it correctly?

--

--

--

_End of the Chapter _

--

--

--

◊...:'':...◊

∫**a/n**∫

Finally, after days of cramming to get this chapter right. Still a short chapter. Classes are resuming next, next tuesday so I probably could not update more often. I still have a WRITER'S BLOCK and to overcome this problem, I decided to help my cousins with their stories.

»Review if you want to but it would be nice if you would...«

novå-chªn ◊.◊


	4. Unfamiliar or Familiar

**Disclaimer**: Over my lazy butt.

**A/N**: Thank you! Thank you all for the patience and for the kind reviews you're giving me.

--

**When Arranged Marriage Applies™**

**by: Fujiwara Yuri**

_Rated T_ for teens

--

**Summary**: He never wanted to marry someone that was idiotic and unattractive girl like her. He wanted someone who is as beautiful and sexy as the girls he played with. Yet, no matter what he does, she is still his wife.

--

**Chapter 3**

_Unfamiliar or Familiar?_

"What do you mean by going to France?" Natsume shot back angrily at his grandmother. His grandmother glared at him. After all, this is the only way she can help her grandson to improve his lifestyle.

She took a deep breath before explaining everything to him. "You are going to France whether you like it or not." she stopped for a while and looked at the paintings on the wall then continued. "You've been spending your entire summer going to those hideous places and.." she looked at him unable to say what she meant. "And... and play with those unsuccesful creatures you call, 'hot girls'. This is inappropriate for a man like you moreover that you are the heir of the company."

Natsume ruffled his hair once more.

"Natsume, I am old, your father's old even your mother. All of us are dying. I need you, no, we need you. Just please, try to be a mature young man."

Natsume sighed deeply. "As you wish, grandma." he replied. His grandmother hugged him. "But... what about the little girl?" he asked.

"Little girl?" his grandma asked. She chuckled. "Oh, you mean, Mikan-chan. Don't worry, she'll be fine."

_She will be fine._

--

"Edwardo, right?" Mikan asked the man behind her who was holding a pair of scissors. "Can you cut my hair until right over here." Mikan told him.

"Yes, madame." he replied and started to cut her hair, closing his eyes, sticking his tongue out and measuring it using his thumb. He turned the chair as he let Mikan look at her new hairstyle.

Mikan's eyes widened.

_I love it._

--

"Welcome to the international students! I am your homeroom teacher as well as your literature teacher and you can call me Narumi. First of all, I don't want to call you by your real names but instead I want to call you by the names that I'm going to give you. You will call your classmates with the names I've given you as well. So let's start!" the blonde gay-like man clapped his hand and pointed at each one.

Until, he pointed to Mikan. "Ah! A very beautiful young woman. I could hardly recognize you as someone who is japanese. I shall call you Viola because I think I haven't seen any woman with the name Viola that is not beautiful." Mikan smiled.

"Thank you for that very beautiful name."

"Ah! That's not a big deal, dea..."

Suddenly, someone came barging inside.

_"No way..." _Mikan thought. _"This is not possible. He shouldn't be here." _Mikan grabbed her book and covered it with her face.

"Natsume Hyuuga, just came here." he told Narumi monotonously.

"Oh, you shouldn't have said your name. I should have been the one who should give you your name but since you've already said it then we shall use his name." Narumi smiled warmly. "Please, take a seat next to Viola."

Mikan set her book down and complained. "WHAT?! Eh? I mean, of course, you are certainly most welcome."

Natsume casually walked towards his seat while chewing his gum. He could feel the stares coming mostly from girls. Well, typical. At least there are some girls he could play with here. He looked at his side and found a beautiful girl scowling.

"Oi, are you Japanese?" Mikan looked at him.

"Are you talking to me?" she asked still with a scowl on her face.

"Hn"

"Yeah, why?"

"You look familiar."

Inside Mikan's mind, she mentally cursed herself for looking at him. _"Damn it! I shouldn't have looked on his face. He might know its me. Oh please don't let him know. Please, Kami-sama."_

Mikan tried to come up with an excuse. "Maybe you just saw someone that look like me."

"Maybe"

--

--

--

_End of the Chapter _

--

--

--

◊...:'':...◊

∫**a/n**∫

Okay. After months of not posting this chapter, I have finally decided to continue only this story. The other will be stopped and one more thing I can't update more often. I have no time to proof read it so excuse me for any errors. Back to studying.

»Review if you want to but i would be motivated to update if you would...«

novå-chªn ◊.◊


	5. Uninvited Guests

**Disclaimer**: Over my lazy butt.

**A/N**: Thank you! Thank you all for the patience and for the kind reviews you're giving me.

--

**When Arranged Marriage Applies™**

_Rated T_ for teens

_*fuji-yuri*_

--

**Summary**: He never wanted to marry someone that was idiotic and unattractive girl like her. He wanted someone who is as beautiful and sexy as the girls he played with. Yet, no matter what he does, she is still his wife.

--

**Chapter 4**

_Uninvited Guests_

"Oi, Koko, have you seen my teddy bear printed briefs?"

"What teddy bear printed briefs?"

"The one Misaki gave me last Christmas."

"Oh, the one you always wear. Maybe you're wearing it now."

"Oh, right. I am wearing those now."

"How many days have you not cleaned those?"

"Do you really want to know how many days have I not cleaned my favorite brief?"

"Eww.. You're so digusting."

"I was just kidding."

--

*M.S POV*

_This is the worst day of my life. _This really is the worst day of my life. I could not believe that the guy is just sitting right beside me and could easily look at me. I should have known grandma was planning for this. Well on the bright side, at least he forgot my face. But it's kind of disappointing though. How could he forget my face just like that?

I punched my pillow frustratingly and tried to do some wrestling moves I've watched in the television however, the pillow was not helping. Not even a single tiny teeny bit. It was more than frustrating alright. What if he would remember my face and plan on making my life here a living hell? I've been so glad that I was far away from him but when I saw him in every inch of my class, I couldn't take it anymore.

MIKAN. SAKURA. HAS. GOTTEN. ENOUGH. OF. THIS.

I don't want to experience the pain again. I didn't even had any say in this, not even once had I complained in the decisions of the elders. It was too much for my heart and mind to bear. If only, Misato was in her position then she would have been very happy to be with the jerk.

What am I thinking?

This is for the sake of my parents. I cannot ruin the Sakura's reputation especially if we are dealing with the Hyuugas. It was too risky. Very risky indeed. I was being selfish again. But spare my words, If that hell of a Hyuuga hurts me again, I'll just have to tell him I wanted a divorce.

*end*

--

Mikan went out of her room and decided to get some fresh air for and look at the botanical garden in the schoolyards. She was in awe at the sight although there were some poisonoud flowers there, it still marveled her how beautiful and how perfectly shaped the flowers were. She looked at one side and touched the beautiful violet-colored flower. She bent over to smell the flower only to be stopped by a hand.

"Hey, um, do you speak Japanese?" a guy with spiky hair asked her in English. She blinked her eyes for a few times before she could comprehend what he was saying.

"Oh, sorry. I do. I do speak Japanese infact, I am from Japan." she beamed at him. A blush crept on the guy's face as he mustered all strength he had to cover up his blushing face.

"Oh, uh, so sorry for startling you," he finally spoke in Japanese now and beamed at her. "I'm Kokoroyomi by the way, just call me Koko. And this guy here is Tsubasa. We just got here to visit our friend so we could tell him that we'll also study here."

"Ah. Nice to meet you. I'm Mikan by the way. Mikan Sakura. But you can just call me Mikan." she offered her hand as Koko shook her hand.

"Mikan? Doesn't that sound familiar Koko. It's just like the name of Natsume's wife." Tsubasa whispered. "And my, my, doesn't she look H-O-T. I bet Natsume's been hitting on her by now." he chuckled but Koko glared at him and turned to look back at Mikan.

"Well Mikan, coul you show us around the campus? We've been lost for an hour in this huge place." he scratched the back of his head and Mikan grinned.

"Of course. Follow me and I'll show you to the registrar's office. I think you have to go there first."

Tsubasa took out his phone and took some snapshots around the campus. He scanned and looked over at the pictures he has taken and when he turned to the next picture. There he saw Mikan still in her old hairduo.

"Oh god, Koko." Tsubasa grabbed his shoulders.

"What's the matter?"

"Look at the picture in my cellphone."

"Huh?"

"I said look at the freaking picture in my cellphone." Tsubasa screamed like an idiot that Mikan couldn't help and look back at him. Koko grabbed his phone and his jaw dropped.

"Oh my god! She's his wife!" Mikan could only blink her hazel eyes.

--

--

--

_End of the Chapter _

--

--

--

◊...:'':...◊

∫**a/n**∫

I'm really really sorry for the long update. Oh please do forgive me. But I hope you still are reading my story. Anyways, isn't that thrilling? Tsubasa and Koko found out that Mikan is Natsume's wife. And Natsume will be having a rival (yey me!). And what do you think of Koko being the rival, eh? I'll be updating in two weeks. Till then!

novå-chªn ◊.◊


End file.
